drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Clara
"Father is finally allowing me to venture beyond the castle walls, as long as no one puts their fingers in me. Whatever that means." ~ Princess Clara Princess Clara is a main character in the animated series Drawn Together. She is one of the eight housemates who are the focus of the show. Princess Clara is labeled as a musical and bigoted fairytale princess. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Background Princess Clara is a pampered, naïve, racist member of royalty, and a spoof of the Disney Princesses. Her features (her hair and eyes in particular) are based on Ariel from The Little Mermaid, while her outfit suggests Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty; another noticeable influence is Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Like many Disney Princesses, Clara has a beautiful singing voice, and has many animal friends who like to join her while she sings — at least until Spanky Ham kills most of them for food. (In an in-joke, Clara is revealed to be friends with several of the actual Disney Princesses, including Ariel herself.) Clara is also the only character drawn without a black outline, another reference to her Disney origins. Clara has a cousin named Bleh who is mentally retarded and speaks only in blurbs taken from critical reviews of the film I Am Sam. Clara is initially ashamed of (and exasperated with) her cousin until the other housemates come to accept Bleh. Clara then becomes overprotective of Bleh when she realizes that the men of the house - particularly Captain Hero - consider her sexually desirable. Clara seems to have inherited many of her basic personality traits from her father, the King, but has become more independent since she has been living in the Drawn Together house, and with the help of her housemates (particularly Foxxy Love), she has worked on correcting many of her character flaws. Clara's father, the King, is the ruler of a medieval-type kingdom. Her mother died when Clara was young as a result of her father driving a carriage while intoxicated. The King remarried, and Clara's new stepmother (a reference to the wicked stepmother, a stock character from fairy tales), for reasons unknown, placed a curse on Clara's vagina, causing it to turn into a giant, tentacled monster (called the Octopussoir) which can speak, and appears to have his own personality. Clara's attempt to remove the curse resulted in Prince Charming's genitals turning into a similar monstrous creature. Though it becomes hysterical and vicious when frightened by loud noises, the Octopussoir, for the most part, is quite gentle and kind. In "Alzheimer's That Ends Well", Clara had Octopussoir surgically removed, but after undergoing numerous plastic surgeries to correct every little flaw she perceived her vagina as having, she ended up with a vagina resembling the late Joan Rivers. Clara tried to get Octopussoir back, but he had graduated from college and married a Jewish woman in the time Clara was gone, and informed Clara that he was happy with his new life and did not wish to go back to her. Clara eventually came to accept her new Vajoana (as she calls it) after it saved the housemates from the murderous intentions of some angry senior citizens. Clara is very proficient in biochemistry, as seen in "Mexican't Buy Me Love" and "Requiem for a Reality Show". In "Drawn Together Babies", it was revealed that Clara used to be a very tolerant and nice little girl when she was a baby. She expressed LGBT and racial acceptance and her quote in the theme song was "I think tolerance is cool." Because of Spanky prejudicing Foxxy over her because she was black, Clara began holding a grudge against her which made her hate the coloreds. According to creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein, Clara is partially based on Julie Stoffer from The Real World: New Orleans, a Mormon girl who had little experience dealing with gays or people of other races, and who tended to make offensive remarks without realizing it.http://tv.ign.com/articles/746/746056p1.html Appearance Clara has long, brownish, voluminously straight (not bone-straight or pin-straight) hair and dark blue eyes. Her outfit mostly consists of a purple dress with a very pale purple skirt, choker, a very pale purplish-white crown, and purple high heels, accessorized by white earrings. In old artwork before the show's release, Clara was originally drawn as a blonde, with a different dress and a lighter skin tone.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117893385.html?categoryid=14&cs=1&query=%22Drawn+Together%22 Personality Clara represents a stereotypical upper class WASP, and is insensitive toward minorities and those less fortunate than her. She is also very anti-Semitic, which is ironic considering her voice actress is Jewish. In this manner, Clara often acts as the (also Jewish) producers' vehicle for Jewish humor on the show. Though she makes the occasional spiteful comment, on the whole, she doesn't seem to hate or look down on people of other races, but she cannot seem to let go of the stereotypes she holds; for the most part she is completely unaware that she is being racist. The episode "Hot Tub" suggests that these beliefs were ingrained in her by her father. Later episodes have furthered the notion that Clara maintains these attitudes because she is simply behind the times, and has yet to recognize the social advances recent years have brought. She overcomes her prejudice to form a friendship with Foxxy Love, though her repeated mention of black stereotypes sometimes puts a strain on that friendship. In the first season, Clara's racism was the source of most of the character's humor; however, beginning in the second season, her racist tendencies would be largely de-emphasized, and instead, Clara's narrow and unbending religious views would become the character's driving force. (See Religion below.) Though she is tolerant and supportive of her gay housemate Xandir (though at one point, when he was suicidal, she encouraged him to kill himself), Clara is also severely homophobic, her homophobia being the product of her conservative religious views. Ironically, Clara herself exhibited bisexual behavior at the very beginning of the series, though she does not seem to realize the implications of this (or realizes but is in denial). She is in a state of bliss after Foxxy Love kisses her in "Hot Tub". However, it becomes apparent that Clara is not actually bisexual herself; she was simply caught up in the moment because it was her first kiss, and did not yet understand the importance of gender roles in the romantic process, a fact the second episode makes clear. In that episode, after learning the differences between men and women, Clara begins seeking love with the opposite sex. To date, there have been no further serious implications of bisexuality on Clara's part. The show has featured occasional references to the hot tub kiss; in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", she performs an erotic dance with Foxxy Love as part of a strip show, and in "Charlotte's Web of Lies", she and Foxxy are seen getting frisky in the hot tub before they are killed by Captain Hero. However, in the former instance, Clara is simply trying to make her father notice her, and the latter instance is simply part of a running gag where the women of the house act wild whenever the men are not around. Near the end of Season One, in what Foxxy called a case of "Daddy's Girl falling for the Bad Boy", Clara begins a quasi-relationship with Spanky Ham, though the relationship would prove to be short-lived. Though it has not been indicated there has been any activity between them, Clara's father, The King, behaves in such a way as to suggest he possesses sexual feelings for her. Clara doesn't seem to notice these feelings, equating his leering with paternal love. She is also extremely naïve when it comes to sex; after her lesbian kiss with Foxxy, she believes she is pregnant, and it takes a sex ed lesson from Foxxy to make her realize she cannot become pregnant by kissing someone. Clara is the least promiscuous of the eight housemates (in the movie, she mentions that she is still a virgin), and the only one who seems to possess any sense of modesty about his or her body. In Season One, it was suggested that this was because of her character's innocence (and her unusual vagina situation), but as the series has progressed, her religious nature has also become a significant factor. Aside from her prejudices, Clara is usually depicted as a very warm and caring person with a genuine love for most living creatures. She occasionally shows a quick temper and fits of anger, though these outbursts are seldom long in duration. Though she is frequently guilty of insensitivity and closed-mindedness, she usually realizes when she is wrong about something, and always tries to make amends. Clara is often characterized as being well-educated and sophisticated, but lacking in common sense. In this regard, she is the complete opposite of Foxxy Love, who is unsophisticated and poorly educated, but with a great deal of common sense and practical wisdom. Clara's darker side While the first episode of the series designates Toot as the house's "bitch" character, that designation has begun to shift to Clara over time. While Toot is portrayed in Season Three as more sympathetic and less malicious, Clara's darker personality traits have begun to take on greater prominence than her positive personality traits. Originally, while Clara was portrayed as being extremely bigoted (including being a member of the Ku Klux Klan), she never seemed to be genuinely hateful; for example, she seemed to get along with both Foxxy and Xandir despite being both racist and homophobic, and acted surprised and confused when they were offended by her behavior. However, later episodes have her as harsh, strident, and intolerant; concerned solely with crusading against sinfulness, her desire to quench sin is so strong that she shows no concern for the happiness or well-being of others. In "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", she vows to stop Spanky's gay marriage to Xandir despite Spanky's life being in danger without the insurance Xandir can provide. In "Clum Babies", she crusades against both Wooldoor's masturbation and the use of the Clum Babies to heal the sick despite the number of lives that are being saved and diseases that are being cured, but ultimately, and hypocritically, disguises herself in an attempt to procure a Clum Baby to cure her tuberculosis. On her behavior in this episode, Executive Producer Bill Freiberger stated, "Clara's attitude about it all is completely in character for her as a character and for her as a symbol of the religious right. She's definitely a meat eater as we've seen in the past. And she's not above killing animals. But she is against harming embryos no matter how much good it will do for the living... unless it benefits her directly, then she's more than willing to be a hypocrite to save her own life."http://forums.toonzone.net/showpost.php?p=1981231&postcount=60 This version of the Clara character is used to satirize the right wing conservative Christian side of society; thus, Clara goes into evangelical mode whenever that angle is needed for a story. To this purpose, she serves as the villain in these episodes, trying to foil whatever she objects to. In fact in some episodes, she is depicted as having witch-like powers (most notably the ability to teleport in a flash of black smoke). In the episode "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", Clara seems to be aware of how her behavior comes across to others, and she wants to let everyone know this is not all there is to her character. In that episode, when Foxxy thinks she plans to object to exotic dancing, Foxxy sarcastically says, "I know, there's probably something in the Bible about 'Thou shalt not grind thou's coochie into thy neighbor's boner tent,'" to which Clara responds, "You have me all wrong - I'm more than just the same joke over and over! You're thinking of Toot." (in reference to her weight) Clara even parodies this aspect of her own character in the episode '"Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!" Convinced that Wooldoor's new children's show will turn the world gay (a charge which turns out to be accurate), she angrily bursts onto the set of Wooldoor's show and shrieks, "What in the name of one-dimensional characters and predictable reactions is going on here?" In the third season, Clara's characterization took on a decidedly negative turn. For several consecutive episodes at the beginning of the season, Clara was shown treating her housemates quite harshly. In the past, Clara had been sweet on the surface and insulted people mainly through ignorance. In Season Three, however, she was shown behaving with actual malice and spite. Additionally in the first two seasons, whenever Clara behaved badly toward one of the other housemates, she was usually allowed to realize she was wrong and given the chance to make amends; however, in Season Three, she shows little or no remorse for her behavior, and her character receives no real redemption. In "Spelling Applebee's", she coldly manipulates Captain Hero into satisfying her sexual fetish for car crashes, realizing--but not caring--that he actually has real feelings for her. However, she is overcome with grief after her closest friends are killed in one of the crashes; Hero states he did it to "teach her a lesson," but it was obviously revenge-based punishment. (See the "Spelling Applebee's" article for Executive Producer Bill Freiberger's explanation on her character there). In "Unrestrainable Trainable," she mistakes Wooldoor for a Jew and pushes him into the pool in order to baptize him. When Wooldoor contracts hypothermia, Clara expresses obvious annoyance for being forced to take care of him, despite having played a big sister role to him in earlier episodes, and despite the fact that his condition is her fault to begin with. When she begins receiving accolades for taking care of him, Clara develops Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy and deliberately keeps him sick and/or injured in order to keep him in her care; when he later confronts her about this, Clara becomes remorseful and promises to make amends, but then has him step into a bear trap while she is helping him recover. In "N.R.A.y RAY", she spitefully insults Toot seemingly for no reason, interrupting Toot's happy mood to say, "What are you so happy about, do you know how fat you are?" (However, it should be noted that most of the other housemates treat Toot very poorly as well, often making cruel comments about her weight.) No specific explanation is given for this trend in Clara's behavior, though the episode "Unrestrainable Trainable" gives some possible insight into Clara's mindset on the issue. When her housemates first begin praising her for taking such good care of Wooldoor, a surprised Clara exclaims, "Gosh, my roommates always hated me." This seemingly indicates some ongoing tension between Clara and her housemates that the show never fully explores. Clara hits her lowest point in the episode "Lost in Parking Space, Part One". In that episode, Clara, believing that the Rapture came and left her behind, signs away her soul to a man she believes to be Satan (though he is actually a delivery driver who merely wants her to sign for a package). Shortly after doing so, she embraces the dark side and rededicates her life to hurting others. She goes on a murderous rampage through a sanctuary for handicapped people, then, craving chocolate, heads for the mall. There she encounters a torture enterprise (similar to the film Hostel) and eagerly takes part in it. However, when her would-be victim turns out to be Foxxy Love, Clara realizes the mistake she made, and after rededicating her life to God, helps Foxxy escape. For the rest of the season, the darker elements that dominated Clara's portrayal in the first half of the season are gone. Clara becomes much nicer than she had been previously, and behaves with genuine concern for her housemates' happiness and well-being, suggesting that the ordeal Clara went through may have been a real turning point for her character. Family Clara is an only child who was raised in a castle by her father, who is known as The King. The King raised Clara all her life and he kept her very close to the religion of Christianity which caused her to have very strong beliefs and faith in the religion. He also fed her a lot of bad information about many groups of people such as African Americans, Jews, and Homosexuals, teaching her all sorts of racist and bigoted things about them which has a major impression on her. In the episode Ghostesses in the Slot Machine, it was shown that when Clara was about 9 or 10 years of age, The King started to neglect her more and more, leaving her very sad and alone. What he was doing at this time was going to strip clubs and watching the girls there and spending the majority of his time there. In the episode Dirty Pranking No. 2, The King expressed more of a sexual attraction for Clara and was seen making out with her multiple times. It can be implied that once Clara started growing older, and going through puberty, she became more attractive to her and she began to arouse his perversions more, and so he took advantage of her and it can be seen that she still obliviously takes this today. Not much is known about Clara's mother because she was only mentioned in the episode Clara's Dirty Little Secret, where it was mentioned that The King was drunk while he was driving with her in the carriage and got into a crash, which killed her. He later remarried a woman whose name hasn't been mentioned either. Clara has always hated her stepmother from the very start because she isn't her real mother. In the same episode, it was also revealed that Clara's stepmother got really angry at Clara one time for unknown reasons and punished her by putting an evil magic curse on her vagina, turning it into a monstrous tentacled beast known as the Octopussoir. In the episode Dirty Pranking No. 2, The King was seen making out with Clara and on a few occasions, he would say "You smell like your mother." He could have either been referring to her biological mother or her stepmother when he said this but it was most likely he meant her original mother because he didn't say "stepmother". This means that Clara's mother was very appealing to the king and she always put out and addressed his interests in him. The King must have loved her so much that he got drunk on a night out with her and accidentally killed her, as mentioned before. It is unknown if he feels the same way about her stepmother, but it's most likely that he doesn't. Religion Clara is extremely religious, sometimes to the point of fanaticism. Clara is a devout Christian; she mentions Jesus often, and on more than one occasion has gone off on crusades against things she considers abominations in God's eyes (see Clara's darker side above). Clara's faith is mentioned multiple times in the first season. The first mention of her religion is in the second episode, "Clara's Dirty Little Secret"; when Foxxy mentions that Clara will believe anything she is told, the show cuts to a flashback of Clara accepting Jesus as her Savior. Though the moment is a quickie non-canon joke done to illustrate Foxxy's point, it would be confirmed in the episode "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist" that Clara is indeed a Christian. In that episode, when her group is assigned the task of promoting religion to the masses, Clara cheerfully declares that she loves Jesus "like more than a friend." She then directs Foxxy and Toot in a blatantly anti-Semitic film depiction of Jesus's crucifixion (a parody of the anti-Semitic controversy surrounding Mel Gibson's The Passion of the Christ), revealing what would become yet another prominent character trait for her, her strong anti-Semitism. Despite these references, in the first season, Clara's racism remained her primary character trait. It is not until Season Two that her religious nature becomes a defining part of her character. In the first episode of Season Two, when the group is interviewing potential new housemates, she declares her wish for a roommate who shares her deep Christian faith (then humorously adds, "or a beaner"). It would be the second episode of the season, however, that would mark the major turning point for her character. In "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", when she learns that Spanky Ham is planning to enter into a gay marriage with Xandir in order to receive health insurance, she immediately declares that the act is an abomination against God and vows to stop it, revealing the true depth of her religious convictions. From this point on, Clara's racist behavior would be largely phased out in favor of her extreme religious views. Additionally, as her racial prejudices would (for the most part) cease to be mentioned, Clara's homophobia and anti-Semitism would become far more prominent. Clara's specific denomination has not been explicitly stated, but the show sometimes likes to suggest she is Roman Catholic by portraying stereotypes which are sometimes associated with it. * In the televised version of "Hot Tub", she remarks to Foxxy that all her servants at home are black or Presbyterian, a jab at the dim view some Catholics take of that particular faith. Though this describes her past, which would be before she became Christian. * In both "Clum Babies" and "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", Clara is shown observing forms of penance, the former instance involving corporal mortification, and the latter involving praying incessantly while barefoot and wearing a dress made of sack cloth. * During the flashback sequence where Clara is shown accepting Jesus, Wooldoor is depicted as a Catholic priest. * In "Lost in Parking Space, Part One", Clara is shown to own both a rosary and several crucifixes, two of the most common external trappings of the faith. * In "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two", Clara states that the Ninth Commandment says, "Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's ox." The directive against coveting is the Ninth Commandment only in the numbering scheme used by the Catholic Church; in Judaism and Protestantism, it is actually the Tenth Commandment. However, elsewhere in the series, it is suggested Clara may have ties to Protestantism. Clara adheres to the doctrine of a pre-Tribulation Rapture (such as that described by the Left Behind series of novels), which is rejected by Roman Catholicism. Also, Clara praises her Octopussoir for supporting what she refers to as a "worthwhile charity" - Jews for Jesus (a controversial organization dedicated to converting Jews to Christianity), which is part of the evangelical movement. In Foxxy vs. the Board of Education, she is implied to be a member of the Ku Klux Klan, which has a history of hatred of Catholics. In all likelihood, the writers are combining a large number of stereotypes without worrying greatly about doctrinal consistency. Relationships *'Foxxy Love': When Clara and Foxxy first met in the episode Hot Tub, their relationship turned into an almost immediate clash of pure, burning hatred for each other when Clara greeted her with some extremely racist comments to which Foxxy responded to with a furious, ongoing beating. Still oblivious to how racist she was being, Clara tried to make up with Foxxy later in the episode, but only offended her more with some completely absurd and stupid comments. Foxxy realized that this was only out of stupidity, and not entirely bad intent and she helped her open her mind "and her mouth" by kissing her, striking the rest of the cast with shock. Clara quickly started to enjoy the kiss and got into it more, to the point where their simple kiss turned into a complete make out session. After this, Clara and Foxxy became girlfriends, but that soon turned into a friendship. However, when making up with her, Clara still said some racist comments out of obliviousness and she got another beating from Foxxy, which once again, turned into another make out session. Their relationship continued on into the next episode but it can be implied that it once again, devolved back into a friendship again as Foxxy became intimate with Captain Hero an episode later and Clara got into a relationship with Spanky in Dirty Pranking No. 2. And so, as time went by, Clara was still obviously racist from time to time and she still received beatings from Foxxy, but throughout the series, their relationship has been pretty on and off with a few more moments of romance mixed in there. *'Spanky Ham': At the beginning of the series, Clara and Spanky never really directly interacted, except for a few times where Spanky has expressed some slight perversion for her. For instance: In Hot Tub, he shoved Clara and Toot out of the way, making Clara angry at him and he later took pleasure, watching Clara and Foxxy make out in the hot tub, and in Terms of Endearment, he looked up her skirt, making her angry again. In the episode Dirty Pranking No. 2, Clara saw Foxxy and Spanky pulling pranks on the pizza man and she wanted to join in. Spanky let her join in just because he knew she really needed it. At first, she was really incompetent and messed everything up, until she pulled off an amazing twist to the prank by accident which resulted in them getting put in jail. Spanky was impressed with what she did and they became great friends. Eventually, Spanky and Clara fell in love and they started dating each other. Their relationship lasted until the episode Foxxy vs. the Board of Education, where they broke up over him fake-gay-marrying Xandir. Since then, they have been friends, but their breakup is actually pretty subjective. In The Lemon-AIDS Walk, Wooldoor and Clara were in a relationship that soon ended once Wooldoor got arrested. When he returned, Clara and Spanky were dating. Clara was never seen breaking up with Spanky after this, but she did did Wooldoor that she loved him again and that she would wait for him the next time he got arrested. It's possible that she broke this promise again and went back to Spanky, but nothing can be confirmed. The whole thing could have just been non-canonical, but that is unlikely as they were portrayed as still being a couple at the beginning of the episode Mexican't Buy Me Love, where the cast was on a parody of The Newlywed Game and they were seen as a couple. However, the other couples in the game were not canonical. These couples being Captain Hero and Xandir, and Toot and Ling-Ling, with Toot and Ling-Ling being the only ones who committed to their relationship as a non-canonical joke. Since The Lemon-AIDS Walk, Clara and Spanky have barely been seen interacting with each other. They were both seen booing at Xandir for being gay in The Drawn Together Clip Show, and in N.R.A.y RAY, Spanky was slightly concerned to see Clara with her hair and scalp removed and told her that she didn't look so good, asking if she gained weight. Other contradictions with their relationship still lasting would be in the episode Charlotte's Web of Lies, where Spanky was seen with a girlfriend that he was taking home. However, Spanky could have been cheating on her which is normal for his personality. Another would be him having a wife in Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree. However, this contradicts with every other relationship he's had in the show as well, and so that would also be a gag. Clara also started dating Captain Hero in Spelling Applebee's and went into their relationship with sincere confidence. The best way to think of their relationship is that it's a constantly changing on and off relationship which matches the fact that their show is a parody on reality TV. *'Wooldoor Sockbat': Clara and Wooldoor seem to have a friendship where Clara constantly abuses him and Wooldoor happily clings onto it. Their friendship first began in Requiem for a Reality Show, where Clara comforted Wooldoor when he was crying over getting bullied, by singing The Bully Song. The two of them became great friends after this but Spanky forced Wooldoor to trick Clara into singing again so that he could kill her woodland friends for food. When Clara found out about this, she was appalled and she had lost all respect for him as a friend. Wooldoor was extremely guilty and depressed about it, but when showing her that one of her friends had survived, she forgave him again and they became friends. Since then, they have been friends and Clara has been abusing Wooldoor. For instance: In Unrestrainable Trainable, Clara was caring for Wooldoor while he was sick. When she did, she realized that people were respecting her more because of how she was caring for him, and she didn't want that to end, and so she kept him sick by diseasing him and infecting him more, only to continue treating him and being respected more. After a while, Wooldoor figured out about this and he freaked out, trying to escape but he was caught and Clara started viciously forcing him to stay sick and injured even though she knew for a fact that be was full aware of what she was doing. She was torturing him. It came to the point where she was smashing his legs with a sledgehammer, stabbing him with a rusty screwdriver, and feeding him an entire gallon of drain cleaner. She never learned her lesson in the end as the only wrong doing of hers that she picked up about it was that now, the drain could no longer be cleaned, and even when she was teaching Wooldoor to walk again, she led him into a bear trap. There are many occasions where Wooldoor has done something "sinful" that Clara doesn't agree with because of her religion. For instance: In Clum Babies, Wooldoor was masturbating a lot and curing people with the magic of his clum babies. Clara summoned the VeggieFables to reprogram him into putting and end to that and for him to stop angering God. In the end, Clara ended up getting shot dead and when one of the clum babies attempted to resurrect her, Wooldoor stopped him so that he could continue masturbating alone for a long, long time, before actually letting her come back to life. In Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable, Wooldoor made a TV show, teaching kids to tolerate everyone in the world. Clara hated this because this show was what she described as "The gayest kid show since SpongeBob" and "A breeding ground for homosexuality". Wooldoor was stronger and less of a slave to her demands by this time as his response to this was happily and quickly getting his show back on TV again and rudely swearing out of victory at her. This led to Clara going into a deep depression and Wooldoor wildly celebrated like a maniac with his friends right in front of her. Clara also hired a hit man to kill Wooldoor but Wooldoor fought back with pure audacity and eventually destroyed him and got his show back on TV again. Clara was never happy again for the rest of the episode. *'Toot Braunstein': Clara dislikes Toot and pretty much all of their interactions have been negative. She doesn't exactly seem to hate her, at least not the way she hates other people in the show, but she definitely does not feel good or even neutral about her at all. The reason she hates her seems to only be because she's fat. Toot hates Clara in return for basically the opposite reason. Because she's skinny. Toot is jealous of Clara for being more attractive than her. Clara will often times insult Toot for her obesity, giving her offensive nicknames. In "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", Clara described Toot as "Fatty Fatty 2 by 4 can't fit through the Kitchen door." In "Captain Girl", Clara called Toot "Mommy Fattest". In "N.R.A.y RAY", Clara's feelings for Toot actually did seem to grow into pure hatred for her as she insulted her multiple times like a school bully, telling her that she was fat and bragging about how much prettier she was, making her cry. On rare occasions, Toot and Clara have actually shown to have a semi-friendly encounter. In "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact, Toot and Clara were both excluded from the entire episode, because they spent the entire time in the basement, making a potato gun together. Overall, their relationship is a rivalry, but a very light rivalry that is almost a "frenemy" relationship. This would be even more clearly expressed in the episode "Toot Goes Bollywood", when the housemates, including Clara wanted Toot to return to the house. Clara asked Toot if she would rather be with a group of people who actually thought she was a cow, or with a group of people that knew she wasn't one and only called her one to hurt her feelings. This successfully convinced her to come back to the house again. Episodes focusing on Clara *Hot Tub *Clara's Dirty Little Secret *Requiem for a Reality Show *The Other Cousin *Dirty Pranking No. 2 *Foxxy vs. the Board of Education (side plot) *Clum Babies *Ghostesses in the Slot Machine *Alzheimer's That Ends Well (side plot) *Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable! *Spelling Applebee's (side plot) *Unrestrainable Trainable *Lost in Parking Space, Part One *Lost in Parking Space, Part Two *American Idol Parody Clip Show See also: Clara Episodes '' Target for violence For some unexplained reason, Clara seems to be a natural target for violence by the other characters (especially Foxxy Love and Captain Hero), having been subjected to numerous acts of deliberate (and often extreme) physical violence: * In "Hot Tub", she is attacked twice by Foxxy after making unintentional racist remarks. * In "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", she is pushed down several flights of stairs by Toot. Though she is at first a willing participant in this act, she begins having second thoughts before committing to it, only to have Toot push her down anyway. * In "Dirty Pranking No. 2", she is stabbed in the arm with a fork by her father, the King. Later in the episode, she is vaporized along with everyone else when robotic aliens take over the world. * In "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", she is punched out by both Foxxy and Captain Hero. * In "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", she was attacked and eaten by a dinosaur, ridden by a nazi. * In "Clum Babies", she is given electrical shocks by Foxxy. Later in the episode, Clara is kicked by Foxxy after collapsing to the ground. She is also the first victim of Bob the Cucumber's shooting spree at the end of the episode, dying instantly after being shot in the head at point-blank range. * In "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", she is again attacked by Foxxy, and then afterward by a tree. * In "A Tale of Two Cows", she is violently shoved to the ground by Captain Hero on two separate occasions. * In "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", she and the rest of the housemates are attacked and killed by Captain Hero when they confront him about his steroid use, which causes him to go into a roid rage. During the rampage, she is slapped and later thrown through a window; she is killed off-camera after the scene cuts to Hero in the confessional. * In "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", she dies when Captain Hero throws her through the wall as part of an extended role-playing sequence the housemates are running. Her mangled corpse is later seen in a tree nearing the end of the episode. * In "Alzheimer's That Ends Well", she is struck violently by Wooldoor countless times to anesthetize her before surgery. She is also burned with a cigarette by an orderly at a nursing home. * In "Freaks & Greeks", she has her hair and the top of her scalp ripped off by Captain Hero. * In "N.R.A.y RAY", Foxxy's grandson Ray-Ray rips off her hair and scalp (the second time this has happened) and gives it to Toot to grant her wish to have beautiful hair like Clara's. When Clara threatens to report Toot for this, Toot wishes for her to be gone. Ray-Ray then murders Clara off-camera and hangs her body from a towel rack. * In "Charlotte's Web of Lies", she and Foxxy are killed by Captain Hero while they are in the hot tub; the specific manner of their death is not indicated. * In "American Idol Parody Clip Show", when Clara is declared not safe, the producers indicate this to her by crushing her head between two logs with the words "not safe" written on them. * In "The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!", Foxxy attacks Clara with a chair, sparking off a major fight amongst the group. Later in the film, after Clara goes to jail, her arms are chopped off by some prison guards, who later kill her. Trivia *Princess Clara is a parody on Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Ironically, she is also voiced by Tara Strong who did the voice of Melody from that very movie, she also has an Ariel-based hairstyle. * She is also hinted to be a parody of Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs from Disney, due to her gorgeous singing voice, but Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty also had a voice that could call animals and so did Cinderella, so she is a mixture-combination parody of ''all of them! *She is the first person in Drawn Together history to use the confessional. *It is ironic that Clara hates Jewish people due to the fact that her voice actress is Jewish. *She was completely ignorant of how sex works until Foxxy taught her in the second episode. *Strangely, the inside of her vagina resembles a garbage truck tank. It is unknown whether this was result of the curse her stepmother put on her genitalia or if it was just like that by birth. *Although Clara is homophobic, she was temporarily a lesbian in the episode "Hot Tub." *In the episode "Requiem for a Reality Show," Clara sang a song which made a bunch of forest animals come out and dance with her, meaning that she is not only a parody on Ariel, but also Snow White. *In the episode "The Other Cousin," it was revealed that Clara had a mentally challenged cousin. **Clara was very ashamed of her cousin which could imply that her cousin is an ableist, adding more intolerance to Clara's xenophobic character. *She is the only character who is drawn without an outline. *In Dirty Pranking No. 2, Clara started a relationship with Spanky Ham. This relationship would last until Foxxy vs. the Board of Education where Spanky broke up with Clara to get married to Xandir. *In the episode Foxxy vs. the Board of Education, it was revealed that she was a member of the KKK. *Clara's Octopussoir showed that the was gay which is ironic due to the fact that Clara is homophobic. *Her name Clara might be a pun on or reference to Klara Hitler. *Clara is clearly a strongly homophobic woman, but on countless occasions has she expressed sexual attractions for Foxxy. She temporarily became a lesbian she she made out with her in "Hot Tub" and she made out with her once again in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine". She was also seen coveting with her in the shower in "Terms of Endearment" and again in the hot tub in the episode "Charlotte's Web of Lies". In "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", she was in a big pile of sex with the other housemates, which included two other girls and she was seen with her foot in Foxxy's mouth. The best answer for all of this, is that Clara is a bisexual (only occasionally) and she chooses to deny the urges of her homosexual side for her religion. *In the episode Alzheimer's That Ends Well, Clara removed her Octopussior and had it replaced with a new vagina that was a parody on Joan Rivers called the Vajoana. **This would later be denied in the American Idol Parody Clip Show when Clara's Octopussior was seen attached to her body again during the reprise of La-la-la-la Labia. It can be said that one of these moments was a gag, but it is unknown which one. *Clara had no spoken dialogue in The Drawn Together Clip Show and Breakfast Food Killer. *In the episode Spelling Applebee's, it was revealed that Clara had a car crash fetish. Prototype comparison Princess Clara from Drawn Together (l); Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid ''® Princess Clara is a parody on pretty much all of the Disney princesses, but out of all of them, Clara seems to resemble Ariel the most. Both of them are similar in physical appearance and they wear similar clothing. Their crowns look very similar and so do the shapes of their hair. They also has the same structure in their faces, seen in their eyes and mouth. Also, their voices are both very similar sounding whereas they are both high, soft, and fluttery voices which they usually sing songs with. Gallery Openyourmindandmouth.png Clara_and_Prince_Charming.png Clara_sings_to_Wooldoor.png Spanky_and_Clara.png Clara_cares_for_her_Octopussior.png Sleepy_Clara_and_Ling-Ling.png Drawn_together(1).jpg Confessional.png Herocop.jpg Clandbleg.jpg Clara_and_Foxxy_share_the_confessional.png Clarbft.PNG I like this.png Kingdonkey.jpg Clara_crying_on_the_toilet.png Clara_giving_a_rose_to_Bob.png She's telling the story of the last episode.png Clara's_homophobia.png Oh_my_God!_I_am_preagnant!.png Clara_and_Spanky_dancing.png Drawn_together_1x01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Housemates Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Anti Gay Category:Parody Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Royalty Category:Enemies of Toot Category:Christians Category:Tara Strong